Haunted
by xStolenGracex
Summary: Step in this mansion and you'll find, I've done some trickery to your mind. I'll pick you off as you grow apart, You only hope now, is your heart. It's a petty manner of mortality, As you slip further and further from reality… (There are canon, dating ships in this story. Ships include NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy (GaLe) and Jerza. I hope you enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Hey…"

"Hm?"

"How long have we been here?"

"A couple hours maybe. I don't know…"

The small girl just hummed in reply, shivering. The room they were huddled in was unbearably cold, and for some reason, Levy McGarden felt very weak. She couldn't fathom where she was, but it seemed every room of the dark mansion held a new horror that tried to murder the two of them. She looked up at the man beside her.

He was chewing on a discarded piece of metal, biting into it like it was beef jerky. She just blinked, her eyelids feeling heavier as she tried to fight off sleep. But she couldn't afford that. She was in a place she didn't know with someone who was _eating_ _iron_.

The man seemed to pay no notice to her, glancing around the dark room for the thousand time.

Levy sighed pulling a blanket off the bed and covering her shivering figure, slumping against the wall. _Why did she feel so weak? She hadn't even used that much magic!_

"Hey, shrimp."

"Don't call me that…"

"How did you get here?"

Levy just squinted at him through the dim light, racking her brain. But nothing came to mind. All she could remember, was that her name was Levy, and she was a solid script mage.

"I can't remember…"

"Me neither."

"Is that all?"

"... One more thing."

"Yes?"

"Who are you?"

* * *

It was a quiet evening at the Fairy Tail guild while Mira was cleaning up, the last of the wizards finishing up their nightly conversations before heading home.

"Mira-chan," Lucy Heartfilia, blonde beauty of the guild, walked up to the barmaid, who was drying the last of the beer mugs. "Have you heard anything from Levy and Gajeel? They went on a mission a couple days ago, and I haven't heard anything from her."

Mira turned her attention to the celestial mage, frowning.

"I haven't actually. The client confirmed that they checked in, but that's all." Lucy frowned at this.

"Luuuce, let's go get dinner?" Natsu walked up behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder. Lucy smiled at him, patting his hair and thanking Mira.

"Alright. where do you want to go?"

His response was cut short when the guild hall doors burst open, a black exceed shooting through them at full speed.

"Help!" He cried desperately and everyone looked at him in shock. He was shaking, eyes wide, and flying in circles.

"Lily?! What's wrong?"

"Gajeel and Levy are missing!"

* * *

Team Natsu, with the company of Juvia and Lily, all trudged along through the dark forest, following the dark-furred exceed. It had only taken a couple hours to get to the town by train, so it was around midnight when the team arrived.

"Man… These woods are creepy at night…" Lucy shuttered, stepping closer to the fire dragon slayer beside her. Natsu just laughed.

"Don't be so jumpy, Lucy. There are probably only a couple ghosts."

"A couple _what_?! Natsu!" He grinned childishly at her outburst, slinging an arm around her shoulder and kissing her hairline affectionately.

"Man, you are too easy. Relax sunshine, I'll protect you." Lucy grumbled at him, blushing at the pet name he had given her when they started dating. Natsu just grinned wider while Happy blushed, rolling his tongue at them.

"Lily, what exactly happened?" Juvia asked, walking close to Gray, with a finger in his belt loop. She knew her boyfriend didn't like public affection, so she just trailed behind him closely.

Erza hummed, crossing her arms as Wendy tried not to trip over several tree roots.

"Yes. You said they went missing?"

Lily turned in the air, still a little shaken, but thoughtful.

"It happened a couple days ago. I didn't even remember till today."

Lucy frowned. "You forgot they went missing?" And Lily nodded.

"The job we took on was to rid a mansion of dark magic. But the second the two of them walked in, the doors shut, and the building vanished."

"Vanished?"

"Okay, now I'm really freaked out!" Lucy squeaked.

"Yes. I couldn't get in before the doors shut. And after they did, I couldn't remember what I was doing there." Lily replied. Erza put her hand to her chin in thought. "There it is!"

The group looked up to see a gargantuan building, like an ancient castle, sitting in the middle of the woods (imagine Wayne Manor from the Christopher Nolan Batman movies). Lightning cracked behind it and Lucy jumped. _How did that even happen?! It's not that cloudy!_

"Alright team," The scarlet-haired knight turned to the group of wizards, hands on her hips. "We don't know what to expect in there, so we go in cautiously. We need to rescue our nakama."

"Alright! I'm all fired up!" Natsu pronounced excitedly. "I can't wait to see the look on that hard-head's face when I save his ass." The celestial mage behind him sweatdropped. _Of course he would be thinking about that._

They walked across the large lawn. Aside from the fact that the mansion was in the middle of the darkened woods, and the breeze around them seemed to whisper warnings, the lawn and the house itself looked rather well kept. The team creeped up to the large doors, all on guard, with magic at the ready. Natsu grinned at Lucy over his shoulder and Gray instinctively made sure he could feel Juvia's presence close behind him.

Erza stepped within five feet of the door, when it creaked open, squeaking slowly and ominously.

She withdrew for a moment, readied her sword and looked to the team, who nodded. She stepped forward, Natsu and Gray at her flank, Juvia and Lucy behind them, and Wendy at the rear with the exceeds.

They walked in carefully, stepping into the building.

It was damp and cold the second they walked in, and Lucy shivered, the smell of sulfur stinging her nose. Natsu sneezed.

The adults had entered the doorway when Wendy bumped her nose hard, stumbling back and holding her face.

"Nani? There's something blocking the entrance!" Happy pushed on an invisible wall in the doorway, one that was keeping out the sky dragon slayer and the cats.

"Natsu-san! Erza-san!" Wendy pounded her fists against the enchantment, trying to get their attention. But the mages inside didn't seem to hear her.

"This is what happened last time! We have to get them out!" Lily said urgently, banging on the wall with his paws.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled as the door began to creak shut.

"Gray-san! Lucy-san! _Juvia-san_!" Wendy cried, but to no avail. The door clicked shut.

The stone building began to warp and they all gasped as it vanished before their very eyes.

Wendy blinked, looking up at the exceeds.

"Charles… What are we doing here again?"

"I… I don't remember."

* * *

 **Muahaha**

 **~Cas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Lucy turned as the door clicked shut, getting the attention of the rest of the team.

"Wendy! The door shut!"

"What kind of a mansion is this…?" Gray trailed off, looking around suspiciously.

The light lacrimas flickered around them and they all made a tight circle, covering all directions. Laughter danced in the air around them, seeming to come from everywhere and it was getting louder. Without warning, a loud ringing began to fill their ears and they all gasped, Natsu crying out in pain (the volume was 10x louder to him).

A voice echoed through everyone's heads, like a telepathic link, but painful, needles on their brains.

" _Step in this mansion and you'll find,_

 _I've done some trickery to your mind._

 _I'll pick you off as you grow apart,_

 _You only hope now, is your heart._

 _It's a petty manner of mortality,_

 _As you slip further and further from reality…_ "

The ringing stopped and everyone opened their eyes, dazed and confused.

Lucy looked around. She was in a large main room, not that different from the one she grew up in. Although, the more she thought about it, the more the memories of her home became hazy and odd. _Where am I?_ There were several other people around her, all looking at each other in utter puzzlement.

"Where are we?" Asked a red haired woman. She was tall and gorgeous, clad in armor with a sternness about her.

"My head feels fuzzy…" Complained a salmon haired man, who was holding his ears and wincing in pain.

"Wh… Who are you people? Where am I?!" Lucy stepped back from them, beginning to tremble in fear and gripped her keys; they all just blinked at her.

"Who are _you_? All of you?" The black haired man retorted, looking to the rest of the group.

The scarlet haired woman stepped forward.

"I don't know where we are, or who everyone is, but I have a feeling we need to get out of here."

"Why? This place is kinda cool…" The man with the pink hair was looking around curiously, reaching out to touch a lamp lacrima.

"Don't touch anything!" She interrupted quickly. "I sense a dark magic force coming from this building. We can't risk setting off a trap."

"Are you suggesting this place is boobytrapped?" The dark haired man crossed his arms, looking at her doubtfully.

"I do not know, but until we figure out where we are, we should treat it as such." She stood tall, hands on her hips. "My name is Erza Scarlet. That is all I can remember."

 _Amnesia?_ Lucy thought to herself, her stomach flopping. But it was true, the more she thought about it, the less she could remember. Her eyes widened. _What's going on!?_

"I'm Gray Fullbuster." Said the dark haired man.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Asked the other man who was wearing a scaly white scarf.

"How am I supposed to know?!" Gray shouted angrily.

The other man just sighed, scratching his head. "My name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

Erza looked to Lucy and she swallowed, trembling at the current situation.

"I-I'm Lucy Heartfilia…" She said, her hands tight by her sides.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Natsu asked innocently. "You smell scared."

"O-Of course I'm scared! I'm in a creepy building with a bunch of random people. And don't _smell_ me!"

Erza waved them off as they began to bicker, looking to the last mage. She, a beautiful blue haired woman, was playing with her skirt shyly.

"This is Juvia Lockser." She muttered. "She has noticed that everyone present has matching tattoos… Does anyone know why?"

They all looked around, noticing their insignias.

"When did I get this?!" Lucy gaped at the strangely shaped pink mark on her hand, matching Natsu's red one, Erza and Juvia's blue ones, and Gray's dark blue one.

Erza looked at hers thoughtfully.

"These look like guild marks."

"A guild? That means we're all mages then." Gray commented.

"If we're from the same guild, does that mean that we know each other?"

"Oi!" They all whirled around to see two more people making their way down the large steps at the other end of the room. One was a tall man with piercings and dark hair, while the other was a significantly smaller young woman, clinging to the railing with difficulty.

"Who are you guys?" Natsu asked, his stance changing to be more defensive.

"I could ask you that." The other man growled back, folding his arms as he made it to the bottom of the staircase. The blue haired girl beside him was pale, looking like she was going to pass out at any moment.

"Are you okay?" Lucy ran up to her, helping steady the girl as she made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't suppose you know where we are?" Erza asked him and the man shook his head.

"Not a clue. All I know is I got here a little while ago with the shrimp. I'm Gajeel, she's Levy."

"What's wrong with her?"

Gajeel shrugged, a pang of worry sparking in his red eyes as he glanced at her. She was panting, sweating with the effort of moving.

"I don't know. She's been like that for a while…"

Lucy helped the small bluenette sit down.

"I'm Lucy. Can you tell me what's wrong?" Levy just looked up at her wearily.

"I don't know… How long have I been here…?"

Gajeel sighed, looking down at her. "She keeps askin' that and she's getting paler. Somethin's wrong with her…"

As if on cue, Levy buckled, passing out on Lucy.

"Levy-chan! Hang in there!"

"Where the hell are we?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Levy-chan! Come on!"

"Oi, pipsqueak! Don't you go dyin' on me!"

Erza gasped, pointing to Gajeel's shoulder. The same black mark shone on his skin as on all of their bodies. "That mark…"

"Yeah," Gajeel looked at it. "She's got one too."

"Then we're from the same guild?" Gray asked.

"Or, it's some sort of curse mark. Could be what caused us to lose our memories." Gajeel suggested. Juvia shook her head, stepping forward to address him.

"Curse marks look very distinct. Erza-san is correct. These look to be guild marks."

"She's dehydrated!" Lucy interrupted, looking at the rest of the group urgently. "I don't think she's eaten for days!"

"That's impossible," Gajeel scoffed. "We've only been here for a couple hours." Erza looked at him seriously.

"Do you remember exactly when you arrived here?"

"Yeah just…" Gajeel paused, his eyes widening. "No…"

Erza hummed. "It's possible the amnesia magic is also altering our perception of time."

"Are you serious?!" Natsu gaped and Erza nodded thoughtfully.

"Then does that mean…" Gray looked around with wide eyes, "We could've arrived here days ago and just not remembered?"

Utter silence fell over the group as every person felt the overwhelming urge to freak out.

"Dammit, what the hell is going on!?" The pink-haired man shouted, looking around angrily.

"We've gotta get out of here!"

"Levy-chan is in serious danger if we don't get her some food and water!"

"I got it!" Natsu grinned, turning to the door. Lucy gasped and jumped up, running at him. For some reason, she knew in her gut that whatever he was about to do was going to be destructive. _How do I know that?! I don't even know who he is!_

"Natsu, stop!"

"Karyu no hoka!" Natsu spat a raging pillar of fire at the door, his plan seeming to be to bust through the oak wood; but the flames bounced back easily. The group around him ducked for cover as the fire wreathed dangerously around them and Lucy cried out as the flames enveloped her entire body. Juvia jumped into action, spraying a large stream of water around the room, as several chairs and parts of the carpet started to catch fire.

Natsu stopped, staring at the unscathed door, completely unaware that his actions had almost charred everyone.

"It didn't work?"

"You _idiot_! You really think it would be that easy to get out of here?!" Gray stalked up to him, grabbing him by the scarf.

"Oi! Don't blame me! How the hell was I supposed to know?! I'm trying to get us out of this freakshow!" Natsu replied angrily.

"Your fucking fire just burned me! You almost killed everyone!" Gray held up his arm to show the fire mage, a large first degree burn reddening his forearm.

"Huh?" Lucy coughed, looking down. Her clothes were slightly singed and a little torn, the embers slowly fizzling out, but her skin was untouched. She had been the closest to him and was drowned in Natsu's flames almost immediately, but she didn't feel anything. "If the fire burned you… Why didn't it hurt me?"

Natsu paused, his pupils dilated slightly as his attention turned to her, walking out of Gray's grip to stand a little too close to Lucy. She blushed, moving away as he stared at her. Natsu leaned closer, sniffing her hair curiously.

"H-Hey! I told you not to smell me!" She placed her hands on his chest, trying to push him away, but Natsu didn't budge.

"It's been tamed…" He said thoughtfully, his onyx green eyes boring holes into hers with strange intensity.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy said a little harshly, blushing furiously and stepping away from him. Natsu just folded his arms, not breaking his stare at her.

"I'm a fire dragon slayer, and my magic is pretty complicated. But I've learned that I can train it to avoid burning something specific. I think… my mind is a little..." Natsu trailed off, his memory getting fuzzy again.

"So… you're telling me you _trained_ your fire not to burn, uh… My apologies, what was your name again?" Erza asked.

"Lucy…"

The fire mage nodded, stepping closer to her again and tilting his head.

"Who are you…" He inquired quietly, more to himself than anyone else. Lucy felt her face grow hot. "You definitely smell familiar… strawberries and vanilla… Kind of like… a home of sorts…"

Lucy Heartfilia went red from head to toe. "D-Don't go around smelling people you weirdo!" She whacked him harmlessly on the head and he complained.

"You're the weird one!"

"Enough." Erza's voice was cold as she looked at the team, gazing at each of their faces with wondering. "It seems we may in fact know one another. Natsu and Lucy at the very least, have some sort of connection. Can _anyone_ remember something about this group?"

They all looked down, glances passing over each face in turn, but no one spoke.

"I see. Nothing has come to me either." Erza closed her eyes, folding her arms. "Well, this is what we know. We are all from the same guild, and perhaps know one another. We don't know anything about where we are. We also can't break out of here through brute force. Gajeel," She looked up at him. The pierced mage was sitting on the low steps of the large staircase leading to the second floor, Levy leaned lifelessly on his shoulder. "What can you tell us?"

The man sighed, looking around. "This place is like a maze. Every room is boobytrapped with some sort of monster or demon that'll kill you on sight. Pipsqueak and I were trying to find a way out when we found that out the hard way. She was in the middle of trying to read through the enchantment when she started gettin' sick. Hasn't been able to walk straight, let alone break a curse. But she did say there was a room that held the center of the magic energy. I was tryin' to find it when you guys showed up and started makin' a mess of the place."

"I see." Erza muttered, a hand to her chin. "We should split up into teams to try and find-" She stopped short, glancing around.

"Erza?" Lucy asked, as the scarlet-haired woman looked around with urgency. "What's wrong?"

"You guys don't hear that?" She asked, still looking around.

"Hear what?"

"Screaming…" Erza said. She paused for a moment, going rigid before she whirled around, sprinting down the dark hall to her right.

"Erza! Wait!"

Gajeel stood, scooping up the unconscious bluenette beside him with one arm. "We need to go after her. It could be some sort of trap… This place doesn't fuck around."

They all nodded, agreeing to stick together before running off after Erza.

* * *

"Erza! _Erza_!" Lucy called, using the light from Natsu's flame-covered hand to try and see through the darkness. The group had come to a fork in their path as they searched for Erza, all splitting up. Lucy had gone with Natsu to the left, Gray and Juvia went right, and Gajeel decided he would try and find a kitchen to get Levy something to eat; Juvia had flooded her system with water using some sort of IV magic and purified water, but she still wasn't waking up.

Natsu was looking around, sniffing the air. "I can't pick up her scent…" He frowned, looking around the dim hallway. It seemed to go on forever, a new door every 20 feet or so on either side of the halls.

"It's like a creepy hotel…" Lucy mused, her body chilling further with every step the two ventured into the mansion. The further they got, the more the wallpaper was peeling off the cracks in the walls and spiders made webs over their heads.

"Do you think there are any ghosts in here?" The man asked innocently beside her and Lucy jumped.

"D-Don't say stuff like that!" Natsu laughed at her shakenness.

"I'm just kidding. Ghosts aren't real." (Mavis sneezes)

Lucy huffed, continuing to walk slowly along with Natsu at her side.

"Do you think she's in one of these rooms?" The fire mage asked, reaching for a doorknob on his left. Lucy grabbed his shoulder before he could touch it.

"Remember what Gajeel said? Every room has things inside that will try and kill us!" Natsu just scoffed at the blonde, turning the doorknob and looking at her.

"Come on, what's the worst that could happen?"

Before either of them could register what was happening, the doorknob melted into the wood, pulling Natsu's right arm in up to his shoulder. The man cried out in pain, his other hand pressed against the doorframe as he tried to pull his hand back.

"Natsu! I told you not to do that!"

"Now is _really_ not the time, Luigi!"

"Its _Lucy!_ "

She grabbed Natsu in a hug from behind, trying to pull him away from the door. Lucy propped her foot against it, trying to get a foothold when her foot melted into the door as well. She screamed in pain as their resistance weakened, their bodies being pulled through the door by a powerful, painful force on the other side.

Natsu's arm gave out, and the door swallowed them whole.

* * *

"How is Gray-san's arm?" Juvia Lockser asked, looking sideways at the dark haired man walking alongside her. Gray looked down at his forearm. He had covered it in a small sheet of ice to cool it, and the reddening was already going away.

"It's starting to heal… Your name is Juvia, right?" Asked Gray, turning to look at the woman behind him. Her cheeks lit up in a tinge but Juvia didn't meet his eyes.

"Yes..."

Gray nodded, squinting through the dark halls. "Geez, where did she run off to?"

"Erza-san was very shaken up when she ran off. Juvia believes she may have recognized the voice she heard."

"But how? Our memories have been wiped." Juvia fumbled with her dress. She felt rather uncomfortable in such a high slit skirt, but she just assumed it was nerves.

"An emotional connection…" The water mage said quietly.

"Huh?"

"Emotional connections have little to do with memory. Juvia assumes that is why Natsu-kun and Lucy-chan have a connection." Gray stopped his gait to turn to her, scratching his head and thinking.

"So you're saying they could be dating?" Juvia nodded, still looking at her feet. "How do you figure?"

Juvia's face grew red with embarrassment as her heart thumped faster under the man's gaze. "J-Juvia feels a strong c-connection too…" She whispered.

Gray frowned. "To who?"

She swallowed, looking up at him from under her eyelashes.

"T-To... Gray-san."

The ice mage just tilted his head curiously. _She feels an emotional connection to me? But why?_

Before he could voice his concern, the door to their right swung open. The air around them picked up quickly, as if the open room was trying to suck the two in like a vacuum. Gray quickly fashioned a large ice pick, ramming it into the opposite wall and grabbing Juvia's hand as they were swept off their feet.

"Hang on!" Gray shouted as Juvia cried out, trying her best to hold onto his wrist. The wind blew harder, like a hurricane, all the air trying to rip them from the wall. The water mage gasped, her hold faltering as Gray tried with all of his strength to not let go of her fingers.

But she slipped.

She flew screaming into the dark room as the door shut and Gray fell to the ground with a thud.

" _Juvia_!"

* * *

Gajeel walked along carefully, his dragon eyes easily making out his path through the pitch black halls. He held the limp girl close to his chest, trying to use his nose to follow the faint smell of food he had picked up. He looked down at her.

She was so small and pale, several scratches from evading the dangers of the mansion decorating her face. Levy twitched slightly, her expression pained, but she remained unconscious.

Gajeel's gaze softened as he looked at her, something squeezing his chest. He couldn't remember who she was before she introduced herself, but he did know he hated seeing her like this. Gajeel felt an obligation to be glued to her side, and protect her with his life. But he didn't know why.

A light caught his attention at the end of the hall, coming from a door that was cracked open slightly. He walked toward it cautiously. He knew better than to rush into any of the rooms in the building, but the room was also wafting the smell of food.

Gajeel cursed, pulling Levy closer to his body and nudging the door open slowly with his foot.

The room was fairly small, only lit up by a fireplace next to a wood burning stove. Gajeel waited tensely, scanning the room for any moving things. After several minutes, the dragonslayer ventured further in, laying his companion carefully on the wood table. He moved several things off of it so she could lie down properly, before he turned to the pantry.

Gajeel began to rummage through it, looking for something small.

She groaned on the table and he looked at her sideways, deciding quickly on a small fruit juice. _If the cheerleader is right, she'll throw up if I give her anything solid._

"Oi, shrimp." Gajeel spoke quietly, nudging her shoulder. Levy's eyes opened slowly, looking around.

"Gajeel… Where… Where am I?"

"I found a kitchen. You need to drink this." He held up the juice for her to see, but the girl just turned her head, wincing.

"I don't want it…" She murmured. Gajeel frowned, grabbing the back of her head gently and tilting it up. Levy tried to push the bottle away as he moved it toward her mouth. He frowned further.

"Look pipsqueak. You're dehydrated and malnourished. Apparently, we've been here for days." Levy's eyes opened and she stared at him.

"H-How do you know that…?" She asked hoarsely. Gajeel ignored her for a moment, sitting her up as gently as he could. He touched her skin very softly, afraid to break her. Gajeel moved the bottle back to her lips, helping her take a small sip. She grimaced but swallowed it.

"There are some other people here. They have the same marks as us."

"The guild marks?" Levy asked, taking the bottle in her hands while Gajeel's hand remained pressed on her upper back for support and he nodded. She was trembling as she took another small sip, her body starting to gain small amounts of strength back.

"Where are they?"

"I told them about the enchantment, but one of the girls ran off. They're tryin' to find her."

Levy was thoughtful, her body still a little sweaty, but she could feel herself starting to get better with each sip.

"What should we do?" Gajeel straightened up, letting her go and crossing his arms.

"We ain't doing anything until you get well enough to actually eat something solid. Finish that thing." He pointed at the juice turning away to look through the pantry again.

There was a scuffle and a scream behind him and Gajeel whirled around.

Levy was laid back down on the table, her wrists and ankles bound tightly by ropes that had come to life around her. A creature was standing at her head, holding a large kitchen knife high above her. The creature licked his lips, hand on her shoulder as the girl looked straight at the knife, screaming in horror.

" _GAJEEL!_ "

* * *

Erza was panting as she sprinted through the halls, the voice getting louder and louder.

" _Someone help me!_ " It screamed.

Scarlet hair whipped behind her as she ran along, feet pounding against the carpeted floor. There was a closed door at the end of the long hall, the light lacrimas on either side flickering with each cry that came from inside. A purplish magic circle was drawn on the door itself, moving like it was alive. Erza requipped a large axe, grunting as she smashed it into the door.

The magic circle shattered with a whoosh, and the lights around her went out.

Erza pulled her weapon back, kicking open the door easily to reveal a staircase leading down to a basement.

"Get me out of here!" The voice was loud now, echoing at her with a small breeze of cold air.

Erza requipped her axe to a sword, preparing herself before she descended into the damp basement.

The requip mage reached the bottom of the stairs, looking around. It was dark, but she could see the room was fairly small.

"Is someone here?" She asked in a loud voice, looking around.

There was a gasp in response and the corner of the room lit up. Erza looked over in confusion, seeing a man kneeling in the corner, a small light coming from his hand while the other was gripping a chain around his neck.

"I don't believe it…" The man gaped at her, his eyes glistening. He had light blue hair, a red tattoo over his right eye, and wore a dark cloak. Erza just stared at him.

A tear fell from his cheek as he smiled at her.

"Erza…"

* * *

 **~Cas**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Lucy wheezed, a large weight compressing her chest. She opened her eyes to see a tangle of pink hair blocking her vision.

"N-Natsu… Get off me…" Lucy tried to shove him off, but Natsu was out cold, having hit his head on something on the way into the room. "Natsu?"

Lucy breathed deeply, trying to wiggle out from underneath the dragonslayer. She heard a floorboard creak and she froze.

"H-Hello? Is someone there?" No reply. But the girl could pick up the sound of deep breathing from her feet. She swallowed, cringing as the smell of rotting flesh met her nose. "Natsu please wake up!" But the man didn't move. Lucy managed to roll him off her, sitting up before she froze again at the sight before her.

Three figures loomed over her, blocking out the moonlight coming from the boarded up window. Their scaly skin was bubbling and green, parts of flesh fallen off from decay. All three of them had glowing white eyes and black vomit spilled off their chins. They moaned gazing at her, their heads and bodies twitching.

Lucy trembled, her eyes wide as her lungs refused to allow air into her system. She let out a strangled noise, her hand fumbling around to try and find her companion. She shook Natsu's shoulder furiously, trying to wake him. But he remained lifeless beside her.

The sudden terror of being alone made her entire brain shut down. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe. All Lucy Heartfilia could do was tremble in fear as the undead twitched before her, starting to move closer.

"Pl-Please…" Lucy begged weakly, her body paralyzed. _Why can't I move!? Move! Run!_ But her body didn't respond.

The zombie closest to her reached out, his knuckles brushing her cheek. She winced, leaning away. Lucy started to scoot away from them, but one of them had her by the throat before she could even blink. She choked, being lifted in the air easily by the undead demon.

Lucy struggled, clawing at the hand around her throat as her legs kicked in the air. She was brought closer to the face of the zombie, cringing as his overwhelming stench made her head burn. She kicked out, hitting what would have been the demon's sensitive area, as he looked like he used to be a man. But the zombie didn't even blink.

Lucy started to see black as she reached for her whip and keys. She fumbled with one of them, feeling magic energy swell in her chest.

"Open-" She stopped short as another zombie took her arm, starting to pull on it. Lucy winced as the demon tugged harder, causing her to let go of her key and cry out. It placed one hand on her ribs, using the leverage to try and tear her arm out of its socket. The last zombie took her other arm, pulling on it as well.

Lucy choked, her arms being extended as the demons tried to rip them off.

She heard a sickening crack and she screeched, pain shooting through her ribs as one of the zombies dislocated her left arm. Tears streamed down her face as the other zombie pulled, close to popping her other arm out. Her left arm was being extended still, the undead nearly successful in ripping her limb off. She kicked furiously, screaming and crying. The zombie holding her throat tightened his grip, bringing her close to his face.

It opened its mouth, preparing to bite into her face when she let out a hoarse cry again, tears streaming down her face and struggling.

The hold on her throat let up and Lucy gasped, sobbing but still in severe pain. She fell to her knees, coughing but was still being held by the other two zombies.

Natsu had tossed the first creature into the wall with so much force, the impact caused stone wall to crack. Lucy's left arm was dropped and she let out a cry of pain, the dislocated, overextended limb falling to her thigh. The demon abandoned Lucy to walk toward the dragonslayer.

Smoke was billowing from Natsu's mouth as the zombie jumped at him from behind, latching onto his back and going to bite his shoulder. The pink-haired man growled, enraged, and grabbed what was left of the zombie's shirt over his shoulder, whipping it off of him so it went crashing into a dresser. Natsu's fists enveloped in flames and he charged, punching the undead hard in the jaw.

Lucy winced as she felt a tug on her right arm again. The last zombie, having no interest in the fight unfolding before them, shoved Lucy onto her face, twisting her arm behind her and trying to dislocate her other limb. She cried out, unable to fight him off as her other arm remained unmoving at her side.

"Stop! _Please! Stop it!_ "

Natsu's sharp ears picked up her small cry and he whirled around, immediately spitting a wild flame at her assaulter. The zombie was thrown back, slightly charred, but still moving as Lucy gasped, rolling over onto her back and scooting to the corner of the room, her functional arm gripping the shoulder of her dislocated one.

Natsu was charged by the two zombies before him and the last one was getting up, making his way toward Lucy again.

The dragonslayer roared in anger, jumping forward and grabbing one of them by the face. He smashed the zombie's head into the wall. There was a splatter of black blood as the zombie's head split like a watermelon, and it fell limp to the ground. Natsu turned to face the second undead, his eyes glowing with unbridled anger.

Lucy was backed into a corner, laying on her back and kicking at the zombie approaching her. It stumbled slightly from the hits she landed on its legs but it showed no sign of being in pain, continuing its gait closer to her. Lucy was panting, screaming slightly in angry fear. She was _not_ going to die like this. She kicked it more, sending it back a couple feet. But it just continued to walk toward her again.

Natsu hit the zombie he was battling on the side of the head, flames starting to cover his entire body. But the zombie just twitched reaching for him again. The zombie latched onto his arm with a tight grip. Natsu just looked into its dead eyes angrily, turning himself into a human bonfire. The demon pulled back, it's hand completely disintegrated. Before it could reach forward with its other hand, Natsu expelled a huge fireball, sending it flying into the wall. He charged it, hitting it square in the face with a fiery fist. The zombie's skull shattered, the stone wall behind it making a crater. It's headless body fell with a thud.

Lucy gasped as the zombie assaulting her caught her ankle, pulling her off of the ground by her leg so she dangled. She winced as her dislocated arm whipped above her, hitting the ground. It moved to bite into her leg and Lucy screamed.

Suddenly, Natsu was at its feet, hitting it hard in the jaw so it let go of her leg. Lucy hit her head on the concrete, seeing stars as her body thumped to the ground. Natsu pinned the demon against the wall before it could get it's bearings.

" _No one_ touches Lucy!" He took a step back, breathing fire with a rage. The zombie let out a small cry as it was slowly burned alive (well… undead).

A collection of ashen bones was all that was left when Natsu was done, clattering to the ground.

"N-Natsu…" Lucy whispered, looking up at him. He stooped down next to her, helping her sit up. She gasped in pain, her arm tender. Natsu looked at her arm, touching it gently. Lucy hissed and leaned away at his actions, pain shooting through her back again.

"I need to pop this back in." Lucy panted, looking at him.

"W-Will it hurt?"

"A lot."

Lucy gritted her teeth, turning away as more tears streamed down her face. Her arm already hurt _so_ bad; she couldn't think she could handle anything worse.

"On three." Natsu placed one hand on her back and the other on her arm. "One…"

Lucy squeaked as her arm was shoved back into its socket with a pop. He was right. It hurt _really fucking bad_. She gripped her shoulder, the pain subsiding and she turned to glare at him.

"I thought you said on three!" Natsu just shrugged, a goofy, lopsided grin revealing small white fangs.

"It usually helps if you don't know its coming."

Lucy just huffed, rubbing her shoulder. It was still in pain, and she couldn't move it.

"Here." Natsu took the scaly white scarf off his neck, taking her arm gently. He wrapped it in a sling around her neck, supporting her injured arm. Lucy blushed as he breathed close to her ear, finishing tying the scarf. Before he could move away, Lucy leaned her head against his, tears falling over her eyelashes.

"I was so scared…" She whispered, her legs trembling. Natsu kneeled beside her, a little rigid at first. But he relaxed, wrapping his arms around her. She moved into his neck, using her right hand to grip his vest.

Neither of them really knew what they were doing, but it felt, _right_. Natsu sighed. He was right regarding his earlier comment; she really did smell like home.

"Luce…"

Something cleared up in his mind and he blinked furiously, thinking hard. _Lucy..._

But just as it started to come back to him, the ground below them began to rumble and they pulled away from each other, looking around.

The floorboards below them started to fall apart, revealing a gaping hole in the floor, growing ever wider and starting to swallow everything in the room. Before Lucy could stand, a dark shape, like a shadow come to life, wrapped around her ankle. One went for Natsu's leg as well, but he punched it with a flame and it disappeared. Lucy gasped as she was dragged forward by her leg. Natsu grabbed her tightly by the waist, trying to pull her away, but the ground beneath them crumbled.

Natsu was quick, grabbing onto the window sill before they were pulled in, the other hand gripping Lucy's. She screamed in pain, her good arm still sore from being over extended. More shadows came up from the hold in the floor, grasping onto Lucy and trying to pull her down.

"Don't you _dare_ let go!" Natsu grunted, trying to pull her up, but to no avail. The forces tearing her from him were too strong.

"L-Let me go!" Lucy choked, looking up at him through tears. Natsu stared at her in shock. "I can't hold on!"

"I've got you! Don't give up!"

"Natsu, you can make it out of h-here!" The shadows around her were getting stronger and she squeezed her eyes shut through the pain. "L-Let me go or you'll get pulled down with me!"

Natsu gritted his teeth as his hold on the window sill started to slacken.

He looked down at her hand, noticing the pink insignia. He glanced into her eyes. She was sobbing, terrified and in pain, but Lucy's words were serious.

Natsu let go, falling with her and pulling her into his chest as they plummeted into darkness.

"I'm not leaving you, sunshine."

* * *

 **I'm not really into watching horror, but I love writing it. Did I do okay?**

 **~Cas**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Juvia gasped, falling hard on the ground. Glass fell around her, remnants of a shattered mirror she had crashed into after being swept into the room.

 _There is glass… in Juvia's back…_ The mage thought painfully, feeling the sharp pieces squishing in her skin when she tried to move. She breathed deeply, turning her body to water and allowing the shards to fall to the ground below her.

After Juvia was free of the shards (though her back was still a little shredded), she looked around the dark room.

It seemed like a standard hotel room; it had a dresser, a nightstand and a rather large bed occupying one side of it. But the most peculiar thing, was that the walls, ceiling, and floor, were all made of mirrors. And there was no exit. If it wasn't for the furniture, she wouldn't know which way was up.

 _Wait…_ Juvia blinked and looked back at the bed to discover that they were not in the same place they were a moment ago.

The bed was now above her, the dresser defying gravity on the wall to her left, and the nightstand was just before her.

 _J-Juvia is confused…_ She said to thought, standing. She saw dozens of herself in the reflections stand as well, all copying her movements. Juvia walked to the nightstand in the middle of the room. There was a small, handheld mirror resting on top of it, and she took it, glancing at her own reflection.

It blinked at her.

She dropped it and it fell upwards, bouncing to land on the large bed above her. Juvia rubbed her eyes furiously, feeling a little dizzy as she heard a voice.

"Juvia!" The water mage looked up.

The room was normal now. As it was before. Even the mirrored walls were back to stone. _Did Juvia imagine it!?_

Gray burst in through the door, looking around.

"Gray-san!" Juvia sighed, feeling herself relax. But he didn't even glance at her. "Gray-san…?" She asked, walking up to him. He stepped forward, still looking around the room. When she held out her hand to his arm, her body passed right through his.

"Eh?!" Juvia felt her stomach tilted and she reached out again, her hand once again passing through Gray's body. He didn't notice.

"Juvia! Where are you!?"

The ice mage was squinting through the darkness, and Juvia tried desperately to answer his calls from behind him, but he didn't seem to hear.

"Juvia! There you are!" She looked up in confusion as he ran toward the bed, addressing someone on it. She looked around him and her eyes widened.

She, Juvia, lay motionless on the bed, where the hand held mirror had once been.

 _Is Juvia… dead?!_

"Gray-san! I am behind you! Please listen to me!" He was shaking the shoulder of her body, completely unaware of her presence behind him.

Juvia turned, trying to find something she could knock over, when she heard her own voice. A groan, from her body.

The Juvia that lay on the bed opened her eyes, sitting up, and looking at Gray.

"Juvia!" He exclaimed, his voice full of relief. Juvia was dumbstruck behind him. _That can't be Juvia… If Juvia is dead… What is going on!?_

Her body looked past Gray for a moment, just a split second, and made eye contact with her. It grinned.

"That is not Juvia!" The water mage said urgently, trying to grab Gray's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He asked Juvia's body, and it nodded.

"Juvia is not alright!" Juvia protested. "Something is possessing Juvia's body, Gray-san, it has white eyes!"

"Come on, we have to get out of here." Gray stood, taking it's hand, and making his way toward the open door. Juvia's body removed her hand from his, beating him to the door, and shutting it with a small grin. "What… are you doing? We have to find Erza! We can't stay here Juvia!"

"Sure we can stay." It purred, walking towards the ice mage slowly. Gray shook his head, confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"You never notice me, Gray. I want you to notice me… Come on… Let's have some fun…" Juvia's body purred at him, trailing her fingers up his shirtless figure. Gray swallowed a blush.

"Juvia, I don't even remember who you are… What are you doi-" It cut him off, shoving him down on the bed. Juvia looked on in red-faced horror as her body straddled him, moving its hands to explore the dips of his muscular abdomen. "St-Stop…" He stuttered, his body getting hotter. It just smiled, leaning down to bite his ear.

"Come on Gray. No one is watching. I know you want me… You can't lie to your body." Juvia's body wiggled her hips, causing Gray to squirm uncomfortably against his arousal.

"D-Don't do that…" He muttered, placing his hands on her to try and shove it off. But it was quicker, grabbing Gray's wrists and pinning them above his head with inhuman strength.

"That is _not Juvia!_ " Juvia protested, trying to grab her body. But her hands just passed through it. Gray struggled as her body leaned closer, brushing its nose against his.

"Stop that! Leave Gray-san alone!" Juvia yelled, trying again to shove her body away. She was blushing furiously now. But her body just glanced sideways at her, an evil grin widening across its face. Gray was still struggling, trying to free his wrists, but to no avail. It moved one hand down, the other still holding Gray's arms firmly, while she started to unbuckle his belt.

Gray yelled in frustration, trying to get away.

"What's wrong?" It leaned down again, licking his collarbone before whispering in his ear. "Would you prefer I call you… Gray-sama?"

The ice mage froze.

Juvia felt her heart thud even faster as her body said this, a memory edging itself to the front of her mind.

 _Gray…-sama_ …

Gray slipped one of his hands out, grabbing her body by the collar and rolling so now he was on top of it.

"You're _not_ Juvia." He declared icily, and Juvia felt her chest flood with relief. Her body grinned, raising a hand, and knocking him to the floor with a whip made of water. Gray landed hard on his feet, standing to glare at it. It's eyes went white again, laughing and cracking its neck.

"Someone's starting to remember things, eh?" It laughed maniacally, eyes glowing. "Too bad. Things were just starting to get fun."

Gray didn't reply; instead, he pounded his hands together and expelled several ice lances at her body. It grinned, the ice slicing easily through her watery skin, before closing back up, unharmed.

"Ah ah ah!" It shook a finger at him, smile widening. "I still have Juvia's body. Your girlfriend is immune to physical attacks." Gray and Juvia stopped short.

"Girl…" Gray began.

"...Friend!?" Juvia finished, her ghostly body steaming in a blush.

"Oops." Her body laughed again, expelling a jet of scalding water. Gray screamed, holding his side. Juvia was jolted back to reality.

"Juvia needs to get back into her body!" She looked around furiously, trying to spot the mirror. But it was nowhere to be seen.

"Ice Make, Battleaxe!" Gray swung a sharp spell of ice forward, slicing her body in half and demolishing the dresser. It just grinned.

"Water Lock!" Gray gasped, a body of water suspending him in the air and stealing his breath. The ice mage locked his wrists, freezing the water and busting free after it was made of ice.

The fight felt oddly familiar, but Juvia tried to focus on what she was doing. She peeked under the bed, at the nightstand, but the small demonic mirror was nowhere to be seen.

"What does Juvia do!?"

"Water Slicer!" Juvia's body whipped several sharp blades of water at Gray and he dodged, just barely. "Oh? But how long can you keep that up?"

Several more slicers came shooting at him and he cried out in pain as one nicked his arm, blood spilling down his skin.

"No!" Juvia jumped at her body, feeling her hands finally touch something solid. She gripped onto her own shoulders, pulling back as hard as she could while her body screamed in protest. Juvia tore the being from her body, the dark shape wailing before evaporating into the air.

She felt a pull on her form and Juvia gasped, being sucked back into her own body.

"Juvia!"

Gray ran to her side, checking her pulse as Juvia's eyes blinked wearily.

"Gray-sama…?" She asked, blinking up at him and he smirked down at her.

"Welcome back, Juv."

Juvia sat up, her whole body feeling battered.

Before she could look up at him again, the ground beneath their bodies cracked like a mirror.

"Wh-" Gray was cut off as the stone shattered, sending both of them screaming into the darkness below.

* * *

 **~Cas**


End file.
